The Married Life
by MrsReid0203
Summary: SEQUEL to "Such an Innocent Love Story." A collection of one-shots about JJ and Reid's married life. Enjoy! Please read and review! Rated T to be safe.
1. Smoke

"Smoke"

Jennifer Jareau-Reid was on her way home from the BAU. She was thankful her and her husband had driven into work separately that morning since he had already gone home to have dinner ready. Her stomach was constantly reminding her of that on her drive home.

She had fully expected Reid to pick up take out on his way home, but when she pulled up in front of their apartment, she realized she was wrong. As she rushed up to their apartment, she could sense that something was definitely wrong, and when she reached the door, she could smell smoke.

When she opened the door, she saw Reid frantically trying to fan smoke out the open window to stop the fire alarm's shrill beeping.

She couldn't help but giggle when she asked, "Honey, what happened?"

As he achieved getting the smoke alarms to shut off, he looked at her sheepishly and said, "I figured you'd be sick of take out by now, so I thought I'd cook us dinner and surprise you when you got home. Clearly, I should have just stayed out of the kitchen."

"You are adorable," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to make you happy, Jenny," he said quietly.

JJ stood up on her toes, kissed him gently on the lips, and said, "I'll always be happy as long as I have you to home to and have by my side every night."

Smiling, he kissed her again and said, "Well in that case, would you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course, I would," she said giggling.


	2. Power Outage

"Power Outage"

JJ and Reid were enjoying their Saturday off work cuddling on the couch and watching a Doctor Who marathon on BBC America. Suddenly, an urgent weather report cut off the marathon.

Shakily, Reid sighed at the thought of storms ripping through the area within the area. His sigh didn't go unnoticed by his wife who was curled up with her head on his chest.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked him.

Shakily, he responded, "Yeah, I just don't really enjoy storms. I didn't have a very good experience with storms as a kid."

She sat up to look him in the eyes and said, "What happened? You've never mentioned anything about it before."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and explained, "When I was about six years old, I was out in my backyard playing as a storm was blowing in. My mom didn't realize I was outside, shut the door, and locked it. She was going through an episode and didn't hear me banging on the door or yelling for her to let me back in. I spent the whole storm and the whole night curled up in a corner on our back porch absolutely terrified. Ever since then, I've been terrified of the dark and of storms."

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. There is a difference between all the other storms and this one though," JJ whispered into his ear.

"What's that?" Reid responded obviously confused.

She ran her tongue around the rim of his ear before sucking on his earlobe and whispered, "You never had me by your side before."

As soon as she finished her sentence, there was a loud clap of thunder and suddenly the power clicked out followed by a yelp of fright from Reid.

"Baby, ignore the storm and the dark. Focus on me in this moment," JJ continued to whisper.

Reid responded with only a shuddering sigh while JJ continued with what she was doing.

She continued to kiss his ears and slowly worked her way down his neck. After gently kissing the base of his neck, she nipped at his adam's apple causing a sigh of pleasure to escape his lips. She moved to where she was straddling his lap and carefully kissed his bottom lip. Reid had finally calmed down and responded by pulling JJ closer to him and tangling a hand in her hair.

His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth which JJ happily obliged. He too his hand that wasn't tangled in her hair slowly ran it down her spine to her waist where he began fingering the hem of her shirt. Suddenly, the lights flickered back on.

JJ broke the kiss and asked giggling, "Did you even notice that the storm had passed?"

Reid smiled and said, "Honestly, I didn't notice. With you by my side, I might actually start enjoying storms."


	3. Rain Puddles

"Rain Puddles"

As JJ closed the door to her car, she heard another car speed down the road behind her. As she turned to see why the car was speeding, the driver sped through a puddle soaking her from head to toe, as if her day hadn't already been bad enough. Her husband, Spencer, had left work early with one of the awful migraines he had been getting lately, and she had spent the rest of her day in the office worrying about him so much that she could barely focus on her work.

As she walked up to her apartment with her keys in hand, she fought hard to keep back the tears that were burning her eyes. She reached to unlock the door, but Spencer beat her to it and opened the door for her.

"I take it you're feeling better," she said only half-heartedly when she saw no sign of pain in her husband's eyes.

Disregarding the question, Spencer asked, "Sweetheart, what happened? You're dripping wet."

Unable to say anything, she shut the door behind her, placed her purse and work bag on the table beside the door, and collapsed into Spencer's arms crying.

"Baby, talk to me," he said holding her close and rubbing her back trying to warm her up since she was shaking from the cold rain.

"You had such a bad migraine when you left the office. I was worried about you being here alone all day, and when I got home, some idiot sped through a puddle and soaked me. All I could think about was getting home to take care of you," she sobbed into his chest.

Spencer pulled her from his embrace, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Jenny, I'm perfectly fine. The migraine is completely gone. Why don't you let me take care of you tonight to make up for you worrying about me all day?"

"You don't have to do that, Spence," she said shakily as Spencer wiped the rest of the tears from her cold cheeks.

He gently kissed her on the lips, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her down the hall to their bathroom.

"Baby, I'm going to make things up to you no matter what you say. Now go to the laundry room and get out of those cold, wet clothes," he said handing her bathrobe to her.

She simply smiled at him knowing she wouldn't win the argument and walked back down the hall to undress.

While she was gone, he ran a hot bath adding JJ's favorite lavender scented bubble bath.

"You are really too sweet to me," JJ said as she reentered the bathroom wrapped in her bathrobe.

"Only the best for the most beautiful woman in the world," Spencer responded gently kissing his way down her neck.

"Will you be joining me?" JJ asked glancing over at the bath hopefully.

He chuckled, "Not tonight. Tonight's all about you getting to relax. A shared bath would be the exact opposite of relaxation, if you know what I mean. You enjoy your bath while I go and cook us dinner."

He pulled her in for one more slow kiss before leaving her to her bath.

He considered himself quite lucky that he had learned how to cook a few simple dishes. He had a feeling that setting off the fire alarms again would not help JJ relax.

Roughly thirty minutes later, JJ appeared in the kitchen wearing one of Spencer's grey CalTech tshirts and pink yoga pants, her favorite choice of pajamas, and said, "Dinner smells great, Spence."

Thanks, Darling. I thought a nice, warm bowl of potato soup would be perfect on such a cold, rainy day," Spencer responded.

He proceeded to ladle the soup into two bowls so that they could enjoy their dinner together.

After dinner, they worked together to clean up the kitchen and put all the dished away. Once everything was back in order, Spencer picked JJ up into his arms again and carried her to their bedroom. As he laid her down on the bed, he grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser.

"You never cease to amaze me," JJ said as Spencer gently started pulling the brush through her golden locks.

"Only the best for my angel," he whispered in her ear abandoning the hairbrush for a moment to kiss his way down her neck as he had done earlier that evening before continuing to brush her hair.

He continued brushing her hair until he noticed that JJ could barely keep her eyes open any longer. He slipped off the bed for a couple of minutes and quickly changed into his pajamas. Once he climbed back onto the bed, he pulled JJ close to him under the covers. She reacted instinctively and curled up close to him with her head on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

As Spencer kissed her on the forehead as she fell asleep in his arms, he knew that life could get no better.


End file.
